


Don't Stray

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, MTMTE 38 spoilers, Other, Pre-War, Unrequited Love, drunk babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re acting a little more uniquely and sophisticatedly eccentric than usual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Massive spoilers for MTMTE 38, but I wanted to write this up because HAHAHAHA PAIN.
> 
> I LOVE unrequited love, and I love Quark, and I used to ship these guys and just dsfjhfgdfg DELICIOUS BUT ALSO HORRIBLE PAIN ALL AROUND.
> 
> Anyway! Also thanks to [Sleeping With Ghosts by Placebo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PC2MFz6n4u0) and [Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIIxlgcuQRU).

Brainstorm and Quark laughed until their vents puffed, cycling air through their shaking frames. Brainstorm doubled over, clutching his abdomen.

Quark fell against the streetlamp, one hand covering his optics and glasses. “That’s so terrible,” his laughter turned to soft giggling pearls, “you’re so horrible.”

Brainstorm stood, arms akimbo. “It’s not my fault the poison has humorous side effects on a mech.”

"Did you take photos with the corpse?"

Brainstorm tilted his helm. “… There might have been… some posing, but…”

"Unbelievable!" Quark barked with laughter. He groaned, suddenly, pinching his nose ridge. "Ah—now my processors are aching."

Brainstorm glanced down the dimly lit alleyway, just the two of them, standing a few feet from Quark’s door. “You could never hold your engex very well,” he teased. He reached over, pressing fingers into Quark’s temples. “I told you to try that engex I synthesized just for you! Your CPU wouldn’t be reeling then.”

"I’m not drinking _anything_ you’ve concocted," Quark replied, making a sound akin to a snort.

"The negative side effects are few. There’s, like, two."

Quark gently pushed aside Brainstorm’s fingers. “Isn’t ‘sudden death’ one of them?”

Brainstorm paused. “Well, but that’s only the extreme case. The other side effect is just purging.”

"For two days straight, if I recall."

Brainstorm’s winglets flared and hiked. “You’re no fun.”

Quark swished his hand. “Correction: I’m not _insane_.”

Brainstorm sighed. “… Well, fine, you are pretty fun,” he said, “but not much.” He groaned, winglets drooping. “But admit it: despite the risks, it woulda been a Hellavuh ride.”

"I’m not much of a risk-taker," Quark insisted. "Not like you."

Brainstorm stood up straight, looking proud and brave. “I live for danger. Any scientist who isn’t willing to put their life, sanity, and maybe certain body parts on the line for the sake of creation, invention, and, well—science—is no scientist at all.”

Quark pursed his lips. “I think I do okay. I mean, I’ve lost numerous test subjects and specimens for my experiments—do they count as sacrifices?”

Brainstorm leaned in real close. Flicked Quark between the optics. “Nope,” he said, and the smaller mech scowled. “But stick with me, Four-Eyes…” He threw an arm around Quark’s shoulders, minding the kibble on his back; pulled him flush against his side, and gestured to the starry heavens above. “And you’ll see the universe and all its wondrous, craziest possibilities like you’d never imagine in all your wildest of dreams. My potential is unlimited, bottomless; we’ll turn the universe red, you an’ I, toots.”

Quark reached around, patting Brainstorm’s lower back. “Sure. Okay. Sounds like a good suicide pact.”

Brainstorm’s optics squinted at Quark, matching the smile beneath his maskplate. “Trust me. You won’t be so Negative Null once you see some of the things I’ve got planned.” He tapped fingers on Quark’s shoulder, little wiggles. “Besides, I might need your help. Your input.”

"To stop you, I imagine, most of the time," Quark said.

Brainstorm chortled. “Sure,” he said, his optics glowing softly, still studying Quark’s crooked smile, “so long as you’re there.”

"Well, I mean, naturally it’d have to be me, right?" Quark said, giving a dramatic eye roll. "Not like you have many voices of reason in your life. Your friend, Flame, for example—yeah, no." He poked Brainstorm in the fuselage. "It feels less like an offer and more a civic duty."

Brainstorm was quiet a moment. “No one else could take your place,” he said, hesitated, “as the perfect doormat—er—I mean—assistant.”

Quark went to say something but scowled again. He nursed the side of his head against a hand. “I should go,” he grumbled. He peeled Brainstorm’s arm off his shoulders and stumbled to his door.

Brainstorm was right behind him. “Want me to come in?” he asked. “Make sure you don’t puke, black out, wake up, go to get a drink, slip in your forgotten vomit, and black out again?”

Quark laughed dryly, fumbling with his keycard a moment. “I hardly think that’ll be a problem.” The door opened and he turned, slightly surprised to see Brainstorm’s face so close suddenly. “But thank you.” He smiled again, slipping inside. “See you tomorrow, Brainstorm.”

Brainstorm placed a hand on the door, stopping it from closing.

Quark glanced up, blinking. “What is it?” he asked. He was vaguely concerned about the way Brainstorm looked. Even with just a pair of optics visible, the mech suddenly appeared… sad. “You okay?”

Brainstorm was quiet a few more seconds before chuckling, “Oops, timed out for a klik there.”

"What were you thinking?"

Brainstorm’s jaw rolled and clenched. “… You’re overcharged,” he said, and it sounded as if he were disappointed, or upset. Mostly with himself.

Quark smirked. “I would think so, given how much I drank.”

"Lightweight."

This time it was Quark who stopped Brainstorm, placing a hand over his fingers as they started to slip from the door. Brainstorm’s optics widened, brightening. “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me, you know,” Quark insisted. “We’ve been friends for stellar cycles. Even tanked, I know when you’re being weird.”

Brainstorm winced. “Friends, yes,” he said. “And I’m not being weird. I’m _never_ weird.” He scratched at his cheek. “Anyway, I prefer… ‘uniquely and sophisticatedly eccentric.’”

"You’re acting a little more uniquely and sophisticatedly eccentric than usual." Quark looked down the street. "You said you commed a cab, right? Do you want to come inside while you wait?"

"Nah," Brainstorm said.

"You sure?"

No, not really. “Yup.”

Quark sighed. “Well, once you’ve sobered up, I’m sure whatever’s niggling at you will pass,” he said, smiling sincerely. “Call me if you need anything.”

Brainstorm nodded. Quark closed and locked the door.

For a moment, Brainstorm stood there, staring at the door. His loose fingers curled into tight fists at his sides before relaxing again. He turned and walked toward the street; quietly, he sat beneath the lonely, gloomy light of the street lamp, and waited for his ride.


End file.
